Omission
by Tris Pond
Summary: Chat Noir talks with Ladybug about their kiss and things end up better than he expected. [Set at Prime Queen].


Chat Noir was still processing what he had saw. How did they got a picture of his lady kissing him? Right, she said she had done it to save him, but when was that and why couldn't he remember anything?

He stared at Ladybug and decided to obtain some answers. She couldn't just kiss him and pretend nothing happened, keeping it a secret, despite of what all happened. He was just as affected as she was.

"My lady, what was that picture? When did you kiss me?" he questioned.

She pretended she didn't hear him, continuing to walk in front of him. He hated when she did that. He got annoyed, tired of her difficult attitude and grabbed her arms, forcing her to stop. He stared seriously at her, showing that he wasn't not a bit amused by the situation.

"I don't care that you have kissed me, my lady," he said. "By the way, if you want, we could repeat it someday." Here he'd admit he was unable to resist. "But I do care about fact that you kept this from me. Even though you really did it just to save my life, don't you think I should know? Wouldn't you have liked to know if someone had done that with you?" he wondered, because, after all, he couldn't stop himself from feeling a little violated. He felt like he had hooked up with someone he liked, but when he was totally drunk, and the other person sober. It wasn't the best sensation in the world.

And he couldn't believe that Ladybug had kissed him already and he hadn't been able to enjoy it. He spent so much time daydreaming of this moment that know it had already happened it was a little strange. How did he miss something like that?

Ladybug stared at him, shocked. She hadn't things from his point of view, never had imagined that Chat Noir would be so upset with her hiding that kiss from him. But now that he said it, it made sense. If Chat had hooked up with her to bring her back to normal and had never told her, she would feel violated. Like he had abused her, even though she knew that he hadn't done that. She would be scared of what else could have happened with her body that she wasn't aware of.

"I… Sorry, Chat. You were right. I really should have told you," she said sincerely, realizing how much she had screwed up. "It's been a while now. It was only to save you. You were trying to steal my miraculous and nothing that I said brought you back to normal. It was the only thing that I could to do to bring you back. It was just a quick kiss."

He considered her words, knowing that she was being honest. She looked guilty now of what she had done. Clearly, she hadn't seen things the same way he did. He forgave her, in part because he doubted he would be able to stay angry with her for long.

Slowly, he smiled to her again, smug. She sighed, relieved to see that he wasn't angry anymore and was apparently back to his usual, annoying self. For a second, she had been scared to ruin everything. Chat was very important and she didn't think she could stand him being mad at her.

"Do you know what I think it happened, my lady?" he asked. "I think you were ashamed to tell me because you liked it." It was, of course. the most logical solution possible.

Ladybug turned to him, flabbergasted. That was typical of Chat Noir. Of course, he had to see the situation as a possible indication of her feelings for him. Next time, I let him stay transformed, she grumbled mentally.

"It wasn't that," she said.

"Yeah?" he challenged. "Because I think if I kiss you again, and right now too, you'll like it." He sure sounded convinced.

She looked at him indignantly, but couldn't move while he was getting closer, with his intense green eyes, and much less couldn't stop herself from reacting when he finally kissed her. She didn't want to give the victory to that cocky cat, especially because he was so wrong-on purpose-about the reason she had chosen not to tell him. But how could she control herself when it was so good?

Every second, she forgot more and more why she was supposed to be mad at him. The closest she got to staying firm in her beliefs was the bite she gave to Chat's lips; however, that didn't see to bother him at all. Chat was kissing her with such an intensity that all Marinette could do was think that there could be nothing wrong with what they were doing.

And Adrien was thinking that maybe it wasn't so important that Ladybug hid from him what happened, if that meant that he could kiss her. He couldn't believe that he was kissing her, and she was kissing back with such desire. He was afraid that at any moment this all would end, because it surely felt like a dream.

Only when they separated was that Marinette managed to throw an annoyed look to Chat, who only looked at her with endearment. She tried not smile, though, she failed again. She was feeling way too happy to be angry.

"You can admit it…you like it," he teased happily.

She rolled her eyes. Was it possible that one day she would meet someone more arrogant than Chat Noir? She was ready to ask him when she saw Nadja's transformation began. Now she had more urgent problems to solve.

"I think someone is very full of himself, I never said that… Come on, kitty?" she called when he only looked as she went away. "Or will you just stand there?"

"How about we get ice cream?" he suggested. "I know a great place." He knew that she would never accept to go out with him now, but it was worth a shot.

"When we finish this, maybe," she answered, and then ran off, leaving him there.

Chat Noir stared after her, charmed. Ladybug was amazing. She always surprised him.


End file.
